


A Night Like This

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: After making sure of Gabriel's feelings for you, you decide to take your relationship to the next level.





	A Night Like This

You had decided to do this properly. So much of your life was crazy and in the moment when a certain archangel had finally admitted he had feelings for you there was no way you were going to rush things. He was, after all, a trickster and as much as your mind wandered to the thought of what he might look like naked between your thighs you were not about to give up the goods lightly. 

To his credit, he had been patient. Tonight was date number seven and he hadn’t got past the good night kiss stage. After he had whisked you off for a beautifully romantic moonlit picnic you had felt a shift between the two of you and you actually believed him when he told you he wanted to be with you and wanted to try one of those relationshippy type things people do. You had walked back to the car nestled under his arm with your own wrapped around his waist and you were wondering if tonight was the night.

Pulling up at the bunker you paused for a moment, nerves building. You could feel the tension in the air. “You want to come in for coffee?” You offered, merely glancing in his direction.

“I’m not really one for coffee…” he started but trailed off as the realisation of what you were asking. “Oh, you mean do I want to come in for ‘coffee’.” He wiggles his eyebrows and you rolled your eyes as you let out a short laugh. 

Climbing out of the car, Gabe had already scrambled out of his side and rushed to meet you. It’s true he was far from inexperienced in these matters but you really mattered to him, this wasn’t just a one-off. At least he was hoping it wasn’t just a one time deal. He just had to make sure he didn’t completely fuck it up. Taking your hand he brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to each of your knuckles. “I would very much like to walk you to your room.” He murmured as his bright eyes met your own and you could feel your breath hitch and a pulsing causing you to squeeze your thighs together. Intertwining your fingers with his, you led him through the bunker and down the dimly lit hallway to your bedroom door. 

Pausing outside your room you turned to face the handsome blond and suddenly he moved forward to close the gap between you only for you both to tilt your heads in the same direction and awkwardly bump noses. You both attempted to correct the mistake and again tilted your heads in the same direction, only this time Gabriel’s nose nearly poked you in the eye. Pulling your head back a bit, almost banging it on the door, Gabe brought his hands up to gently cup your face and pressed his lips to yours in a kiss that started sweet and tender before an intense heat and passion took over. 

He pressed his body against yours and you could feel the door handle digging into your lower back. Just as his tongue swept into your mouth the door handle shifted and you felt yourself falling back as the door opened. In a panic, you let out a cry and instinctively bit down which might not have been too bad had Gabriel not been unaware of what was going on. He let out a yelp as your teeth came into contact with his tongue in a very unsensual way. Grabbing onto his arms as you tried to regain your balance you both stumbled into your dark bedroom with you apologising profusely as he frowned, going cross-eyed as he stuck out his tongue to see where your teeth had clamped down. He looked ridiculously adorable, the faint light from the hallway illuminating him from behind, and you bit your bottom lip to stifle your giggles. 

With his tongue still hanging out of his mouth, his eyes shot up to meet yours and the corners of his mouth quirked up. 

“Owth.” he pouted, his tongue still protruding which caused you to giggle even more. Kicking the door closed behind him he grabbed you by the waist and guided you back towards the bed. Wrapping your arms over his shoulders and twirling your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, neither of your eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness and so when the bed hit the back of your knees you lost your balance and pulled him down with you. 

Neither of you were prepared for the sudden fall and the full weight of Gabriel on top of you knocked the wind out of your lungs with an ‘oumph’ sound. “Shit, are you alright?” He propped himself up on his elbows and searched your eyes as he awaited your answer. You let out a small whimper and he immediately rolled off you only he had overestimated how far you were on the bed and only succeeded in rolling right off the bed and hitting the floor. Your eyes went wide and you scrambled to the edge of the bed and peered down at the angel who was wincing in a little pain. This was definitely not how you had pictured this going. 

Kicking off your shoes you decided to take control of the situation because apparently letting things happen organically was asking too much of the universe. Carefully negotiating your way off your bed you made your way towards the prostrate angel and bent down, offering him your hand. As he stood cautiously you leaned in and began to trail kisses along his jaw, your hands resting on his hips, pulling him closer. Running your hands up his chest you begin to tug his jacket over his shoulders as your lips met his pulse point and he let out a soft sigh. 

His fingers found the hem of your top and eased it up slowly, his hands grazing over the soft skin of your midriff. Pulling back from him slightly, you raised your arms as he removed the item of clothing and let his eyes roam over your chest hungrily. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and he had to really hold back not to just snap his fingers and have you both naked, he knew the build up was important to you and so it was important to him. Finally, you had removed his shirt and you raked your fingers down his bare chest, enjoying the reaction you received. He let out a low growl and roughly pulled you to him by the waistband of your jeans. Leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses over your neck, sucking a little harshly in parts, both of you knowing full well he was marking you as his. 

His hands ran up your spine and met at the band of your bra, his fingers fumbling to release the clasps. After several minutes of unsuccessful fumbling, he let out a frustrated sigh and spun you around to get a better look at the fastening. With a ping and a little cheer of celebration, which caused you to raise an eyebrow, Gabriel had eventually undone your bra. He eased the straps down your arms as he began to press soft kisses across your shoulder blades and his hands slid over your stomach to trail up your body where they tenderly cupped your breasts. His warm breath on your neck had you rocking your ass back against him, the evidence of his arousal pressing against you. 

Reaching your arms back, your hands ran up over his thighs and along his waist, tugging at his belt. “Fuck this,” he growled, finally giving in. There was a snap and a sharp gasp left you as you felt his naked body pressed against yours.

“That’s cheating,” you accuse, a little breathlessly as you smile to yourself.

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” he hummed into your ear and your eyes closed as you felt a heat rising in your lower stomach. Turning to face him your lips met his, your mouths moving in perfect sync as he tentatively massaged your tongue with his own and his hands explored your soft, warm skin. Breaking the kiss and panting for breath, he rested his hands on your hips and carefully guided you back towards the bed. 

Laying back on top of the duvet, your arms resting above your head, he slowly crawled up your body, trailing kisses over every available inch on his way towards your lips. Your body was aching for him, had been for quite some time, and you could feel the warmth pooling between your thighs as you spread your legs, wrapping them around his hips. Both of you were breathing heavy as you drew closer to the moment you had both been imagining since you had met. 

Pressing his hardened cock against you and sliding it between your folds as he coating himself in your slick, you tilted your hips and his tip entered you causing you both to take a sharp intake of breath. 

Usually, at this point Gabriel would be slamming frantically into whichever girl he was fucking, chasing his release, but with you he eased into you slowly, letting you adjust to him filling you as he fully sheathed himself in you. He studied your face for any sign of discomfort and each tiny facial expression of pleasure you made had him falling for you even more. He was so lost in his revery that it wasn’t until your hips raised to his, encouraging him to move, that he began to slowly ease himself out until only the tip remained before sliding deep into you again. 

It took a few moments for you both to settle on the pace but once you had got over the initial rhythmic issues your bodies moved together and the air was filled with soft moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin and a slight squelch that sometimes accompanies sex but people don’t tend to mention. 

You felt a pressure building and ebbing as the speed increased and you became lightheaded from the sensation of him slipping in and out of you as his lips explored the sensitive areas of your neck. 

Gabriel’s thrusts began to become erratic and you could feel him throbbing inside you. With a string of expletives falling from his mouth you felt the warm ropes of his release coating you and as he slipped from you the mixture of your juices and his release dribbled onto the bed forming a damp patch. 

“You are amazing,” he sighed as he rolled to your side, wrapping his arm around you pressing a loving kiss to your forehead. 

“I’m just gonna go use the bathroom.” You placed a tender kiss to his cheek before rolling off the bed and heading to clean yourself up. Upon returning to the bedroom you are met with the sound of gentle snoring and the sight of Gabriel spread out over the bed. 

“Very funny,” you said sarcastically. “We both know you don’t sleep angel boy. Shift over so I’m not sleeping in the wet patch.” 

He chuckled and moved to pull the duvet from under him. You climbed into bed beside him and smiled to yourself as his arms wrapped around you and you rested your head against his chest. Yeah, your first time together may not have been perfect but you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
